Help
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Jeff's broken his leg, and Nick attempts to make him feel better. NC-17


Jeff looked over at his crutches and sighed. "It's no fair." Nick couldn't help but agree. There had been a Warbler dance-off party just a few days ago, and Jeff must have done something wrong because before they knew it, he was on the ground, whimpering in pain.

It had been a mess, and all of the Warblers - as well as some other people - stayed up all night worrying. He'd been fine other than a broken leg, but it still was a pain in the ass. Jeff hadn't had to deal with this sort of a thing before, and he was so used to jumping around everywhere that it was getting to be quite a hassle.

"I know. I know." Nick leaned in, placing a kiss on Jeff's cheek. Jeff's scowl slowly melted into a smile, and he nuzzled into Nick's neck.

"I don't wanna get up."

"We're going to be late for class, Jeffie." He pulled back, but Jeff's arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him back.

"No." He said it in a low, childish voice and his lower lip jutted out.

"Stop it, you." Nick laughed and pressed another light kiss to his nose. Jeff continued to shake his head and he stuck out his tongue, his fingers tightening around Nick's waist.

The last thing Nick wanted to do was drag him out of the bed and hurt him even more, so instead he leaned in, careful not to bump against the cast-bound leg. Jeff slowly maneuvered them down to the point where they were lying on the bed, Nick draped over him.

"Much better." Jeff lost his pout and there was a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. That didn't last long though. He had apparently tried to make himself more comfortable by moving, and he let out a low hiss, his eyes squeezing shut. "Hurts…" he managed to mutter, his fingers digging into Nick.

Leaning forward, Nick pressed their lips together, kissing him slowly. One hand worked down, slipping under his shirt. Nick's thumb moved just above Jeff's hips, rubbing small, comforting circles. The taste of strawberries - Jeff had just had a few - danced between their lips and Nick pulled back.

"Better?"

"I don't know. It could be even better than that." Jeff moved his hand up before sliding it down Nick's sides. He squeezed gently at the hips and his fingers jumped to the inseam of Nick's pants. Nick shuddered.

"Let me make you feel better, Jeffie." Jeff's lips lifted up into a smirk.

"How?" Jeff leaned in, his other hand going up and pushing Nick's shirt down a bit before he bit down at his collar.

"Let me s - suck you." Jeff pulled back altogether and Nick groaned at the sudden loss of contact. Their eyes met and before Jeff could even agree, Nick was tugging down at his pants. He pulled them right about to his knees, careful not to go lower as to avoid the cast.

His fingers fumbled with the waistband of Jeff's boxers, and he heard Jeff's breath hitch. "Don't tease," Jeff murmured, his fingers moving down to Nick's hair and tightening. Nick just laughed, his fingers dipping down underneath and tracing his hipbones. "Nick." Jeff's voice was a low moan.

He edged the boxers lower and his hand slipped in, his fingers curling around Jeff's cock.

"Oh, _fuck_." Jeff's hips bucked up, and Nick carefully slid the boxers down as well, licking his lips as it sprung into sight. His mouth eased in closer before his tongue darted out, licking the tip. The sounds Jeff were making made the pit of Nick's stomach curl, and he wrapped his fingers around the base before wrapping his lips around the head.

He eased down, letting his throat loosen up before swallowing up as much as he could. He felt Jeff restraining himself, his hips only fractionally lifting up as his fingers squeezed painfully around his hair. Nick pulled back, giving the tip another lick before facing Jeff.

"Why did you stop?"

"Let go."

"What?"

"Fuck my mouth. Just let go." Jeff shuddered and gave a barely-perceptible nod, though he let out a small squeak.

Nick lowered down again, slowly licking down one side and then another. He placed a small kiss before shifting so that he could follow a vein on the underside. The whole time, Jeff was squirming. Nick changed courses quickly, his lips wrapping around it again. _Finally_. Jeff let out another tight moan before thrusting his hips up into Nick's mouth.

They kept at a steady pace, Jeff occasionally using his hands to guide Nick down lower. They'd done this enough times that Jeff knew Nick's limits and pulled back the moment he could feel the back of Nick's throat tightening, brushing against the tip of his cock.

Nick suddenly reached out blindly as he felt Jeff tense beneath him. His hand moved around until he found the handle of the drawer, trying to focus enough while his cheeks still hollowed and he sucked. Fumbling around, he found the small tube, and his index finger flicked at the cap, opening it. He pulled back his other hand, and let Jeff take control as he squeezed, feeling the the cold liquid spread out over his fingers.

"W - what are you do - oing?" Jeff could barely concentrate on his words. Nick wasn't exactly in the position to respond, so, instead, he took his lubed-up fingers and pressed them lightly against Jeff's ass, moving around the tight ring over muscles but never pushing in.

"Fuck. Nick…" Nick pressed in with two finger, trying to rid the pain by sucking in his cheeks again. He scissored them and heard a whimper from Jeff, and gave him a moment to adjust. His fingers moved around a bit, and they curled. It took a moment, but Jeff suddenly was trying to go two directions at once, thrusting down on his fingers and up into his mouth.

Nick chuckled, sending vibrations down his throat and making Jeff let out another sharp moan before pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in. He set a steady pace, curling twisting them, feeling Jeff's muscles tense underneath him. He was quivering he was so close and Nick pushed in harder, fucking him on his fingers while his mouth moved faster.

His lips were wrapped merely around the tip when Jeff froze. "Nick." The drawn-out groan was a split-second warning before Jeff came. Nick swallowed what he could, his fingers slowly down until Jeff lay completely worn out back against the bed, his breathing deep.

Nick pulled back, come dribbling down his chin. His tongue lapped at it, and he sighed, pulling his fingers out and giving a tired smile. "Better?"

"Much."


End file.
